Dragon Ball: Legacies
Dragon Ball: Legacies is a project being produced under the discretion of user KidVegeta. Due to his duties on his other three stories, Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten, Dragon Ball Z: In Requiem, and Death Note: Our Truths, this story may not be updated as regularily. Purpose As per KidVegeta's normal story writing, Dragon Ball: Legacies is not like most stories. Coming down to it all, it is a collection of the legends, the memories, the forgotten pieces of Dragon Ball characters' lives. Some stories include King Vegeta's rise over the Tuffles, Future Trunk's confrontation with Babadi, and even what happened to Dende and Mr. Popo, after GT's end. The stories will not always be connected, but sometimes there will be small references between stories, and even (sometimes) cameos. Theme Songs Note: mostly, themes are the same throughout a single saga. However, special cases are made, several times. This will be noted, below: Season 1 Theme - Protectors Of Earth by Two Steps From Hell Season 2 Theme - Road To Revelation by Two Steps From Hell * He's A Pirate - Magika by Two Steps From Hell Sesaon 3 Theme '''- Al Di La Del Vetro by Ludovico Einaudi *My Dear Brother - I Due Fiumi by Ludovico Einaudi '''Season 4 Theme - Pandora by Immediate Music *Last Marksman - Sereneta Immortale by Immediate Music Seasons/Sagas Each season will contain 12 episodes. Some stories are several episode spanning, in nature. This will be listed, below. The character in parenthesis is the main character of that story 'Prologue' Were It So Easy (The Benefactor) 'Season 1' Ground Up part 1 (King Cold) Ground Up part 2 (King Cold) So Lonely At The Top (Cui) The Best Years (Broly) Chivalry To Civil Wars (Cooler) There She Is... part 1 (Ginyu) There She Is... part 2 (Ginyu) A Million To One (Vegeta) Oh, The Magician part 1 (Future Trunks) '-season finale' Oh, The Magician part 2 (Future Trunks) '-season finale part 2' 'Season 2' The Good Life part 1 (Yajirobe) The Good Life part 2 (Yajirobe) He's A Pirate (Bojack) I Just Can't Wait part 1 (King Vegeta) I Just Can't Wait part 2 (King Vegeta) Shattering Point (Cell) Echoes Of The Past (Vegeta) Into The Howling Dark part 1 (Original Super Saiyan) '- season finale' Into The Howling Dark part 2 (Original Super Saiyan) '- season finale part 2' 'Season 3' Last One Out... part 1 (Goku jr & Vegeta jr) Last One Out... part 2 (Goku jr & Vegeta jr) Memoirs Of 17 (Android 17) You wanna know...? (Yamcha) Beyond Us (Goku) Said The Snake To The Man (Krillin) Made Inert part 1 (Popo) Made Inert part 2 (Dende) My Dear Brother part 1 (Cooler) '- season finale' My Dear Brother part 2 (Cooler) - season finale part 2 My Dear Brother part 3 (Cooler) - season finale part 3 'Season 4' Daddy Issues part 1 (Tarble) Daddy Issues part 2 (Tarble) The Fourth, The Fifth (Grandpa Gohan) Last Marksman part 1 (Frieza Captain) '- season finale' Last Marksman part 2 (Frieza Captain) Last Marksman part 3 (Frieza Captain) Last Marksman part 4 (Frieza Captain) Trivia * While sometimes a single story has a separate song, it is always in conformity with the season theme, being by the same author. *The theme for season 4 is also the closing theme of Death Note: Our Truths (albiet, without the lyrical singing added). *While this story is predominantly a canon dragon ball expansion, there are two stories (Were It So Easy; Last Marksman) that detail of fanon characters. But the stories themselves are still canon. Category:KidVegeta Category:Dragon Ball Legacies Category:Fan Fiction